


Oh, What a Night

by definitely_indecisive



Series: Text Me Maybe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Texting, a cinderella story au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finale of this series. Dean and Cas's night at homecoming, and the afterwards.</p><p>Note:</p><p>Me=Cas</p><p>Not in first person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What a Night

_7:05PM. Saturday:_

  
Getting into the dance was a hassle, all the people lined up and such. There were girls in skimpy dresses shivering, and Dean chuckled at them. Cas would usually have made fun of the stupid excuses the girls used to touch their date more, but he was sort of doing the same thing.

Once they had gotten in line, Dean had slipped his arm out of its place and the absence left Cas even colder than he actually was. So, he shivered, and watched Dean's reaction out of the corner of his eye. An arm was thrown around his shoulders and he was huddled into Dean's side. Cas hid the smile that spread across his face by snuggling his face into Dean's shoulder.

They didn't talk to each other really while waiting, and Cas was hoping that it was because both of them was just enjoying being this close to other after having finally met. Once they got in, their tickets being taken (Dean had bought them both--Cas had totally forgot you even needed one), they moved towards the gym. The music was loud, pounding beats shaking the floor. Dean slipped his arm down Cas's back, causing him to shiver, and took hold of Cas's hand. He was hoping the dim lighting and mask hid his blush.

Dean led them to the edge of the dance floor, the very fringes of the throng of people, and Cas heard him curse.

"What is it, Dean?"  
"I totally forgot. I don't know how to dance to anything besides slow songs."

A giggle ripped its way through Cas, shaking his frame.

"Dean, same here. I didn't even think of it!"

They both ended up laughing so hard they started crying. Over the loud music and the thrum of energy in the air, Cas was solely focused on the man in front of him. In almost an out-of-body experience, he saw him and the man in front of him, and couldn't believe they had finally met. He was feeling great, though the adrenaline pulsing through him made him breathless.

The moment stopped when a slow song came on, and they both stood up and awkwardness oozed out of them both. Dean shyly smiled and offered a hand, extending it towards Cas hesitantly. He took it after a moment, and Dean pulled him closer. Instead of the classic approach, Dean slid his arms around Cas's waist, so he slid his arms around Dean's neck. They were close in height, but Dean still managed to rest his head in Cas's shoulder. A contented hum came from Cas's throat.

They stood there, swaying back and forth a bit awkwardly, but they both were excited and nervous. Even when the song stopped, they continued dancing as such. Cas's pulse pounded, it had been so long since he had touched someone so intimately, since he had even <em>wanted</em> to touch someone this way.

Cas pulled back a little, and Dean lifted his head. A dazed look was in his green eyes, and a sloppy grin spread across his face. With a sudden burst of want and confidence, Cas leaned forward, closing his eyes. Hot breath coasted across his face before their lips finally met in a chaste kiss, that lasted longer than most small pecks do. When they both pulled away, goofy grins on both their faces, Cas leaned over by Dean's ear.

"My name is Castiel Novak. It's a pleasure, Dean."

\----

At one point, after swaying for over an hour and attempting to fit in as many small pecks as they could, Dean pulled him out of the dance. He went by the lockers, and pulled Cas up the stairs next to the other gym, pulling him up by the door that was out of sight of prying eyes.

Cas's breath had hitched, and then Dean had gently lifted him up slightly and pressed him against the wall, exerting only a small amount of force. Dean watched Cas's eyes, a silent question in them, before a small smile graced Cas's face. Dean smiled back at him, minty breath puffing across Cas again, before Dean leaned forward.

The kiss started out cautiously, a slip of lips casually. Startling himself even, a forceful hunger climbed and clawed out Cas, and soon the kiss was charged into being passionate and needy. Dean's hands had slipped Cas's shirt out of being tucked into his pants, and fitted his hands in place perfectly over Cas's hipbones. Cas was scared he would try more, but that was the most Dean did.

In the meantime, Cas was trying to find a way to describe how Dean tasted. It was too good for words. And then--oh god--he licked Cas's lips, obviously seeking entrance. Cas's breath hitched, and he grasped Dean tighter in grasp until there wasn't any space between them at all, and he opened his mouth. _Oh god, his tongue! Goodbye any coherent thoughts._

They stayed there for a while, making out and grasping needily at each other, until they finally broke for air and took a break.

"Castiel....Cas, hot fucking <em>damn</em>." Cas huffed a laugh.  
"I could say the same thing to you, Dean." Both their voices were breathy.  
"I wouldn't mind doing that again."  
"Yeah, me either Dean. But perhaps we should get something to drink instead of making out the whole time." Dean frowned, but it wavered until he was grinning.  
"Okay, you're right I suppose." Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Didn't you know? I'm always right." They both laughed as they went back down the stairs, hands intwined.

\----

Dean jumped back when he felt Cas's phone vibrate in Cas's pants. Cas laughed at him (they had been in another makeout session) before he checked his phone.

<em> Anna: Little bro, we gotta go home. Dad's demanding we get home NOW.</em>

All the color drained from Cas's face. Whatever fleetingly good mood he had been in had instantly vanished.  
  
"Cas? Everything alright?"

<em>Me: Meet you outside at the car in 5.</em>

He looked up, Dean's green eyes flooding his vision. Dean was so obviously concerned.

"Dean, I have to go home. Now. I'm sorry."

Dean looked confused and perhaps a little hurt, but he didn't comment. He seemed to understand if only slightly, and turned to go. Cas caught his arm, took a breath, and reached up for Dean's face. He slid Dean's mask off, and without looking at Dean, he slid his own off.

"...Cas." He looked up in time for Dean's lips to be rammed into his. It was a quick kiss full of passion, and it left them both a bit dizzy. Cas, reluctantly, took Dean's hand and led him outside to Cas's car. Anna was sitting inside, a flash of something in her eyes, but Cas turned back to Dean.

"Text me, maybe?" Dean grinned at him.  
"Of course."

The kiss was short and sweet, and it left Cas grinning as he got into the car, despite the hell waiting at home. Anna just snorted, a quick smile at Cas, and then she started the car. Cas fished his phone out, and changed the number in his phone to Dean's number.

\----

_12:01AM. Sunday:_

  
_Dean;) <3: Hey, you up?_   
_Me: Yeah Dean, I'm still up._   
_Dean;) <3: Was everything okay? I don't know what was up, but it seemed urgent..._   
_Me: Yeah, I guess it's okay..._   
_Dean;) <3: You guess? _   
_Me: Well, it's a lot better now, talking to you._   
_Dean;) <3: Was that flirting?;)_   
_Me: Possibly._   
_Dean;) <3: Ooh, getting serious then, are we?_   
_Me: ...I guess we actually sort of are._   
_Dean;) <3: I was joking, but yeah, I'd hope we are. I definitely want to see you again._   
_Me: Did you have fun tonight?_   
_Dean;) <3: Do you even need to ask?_   
_Me: Humor me._   
_Dean;) <3: Of fucking course, Cas. _   
_Me: ...Could we...maybe...uh...nvm._   
_Dean;) <3: ...Would you go out with me Cas?_   
_Me: Are you asking me out?_   
_Dean;) <3: Yes, Cas._   
_Me: Of course, I would love to, Dean. But oh, Dean?_   
_Dean;) <3: Yeah?_   
_Me: I think I love you, too._   
_Dean;) <3: Holy shit, Cas._   
_Me: Goodnight, and sleep well, Dean._   
_Dean;) <3: You're killing me. :) _

\----

_6AM. Monday:_

  
_Dean;) <3: Good morning, sunshine. Meet me at our bench 20 minutes before the first bell?_

_6:50AM. Monday:_

  
_Me: I am definitely not a morning person._   
_Me: But yes, I will._

_7:05AM. Monday:_

"Cas!" Dean waved him over. A smile spread across his face before he could even do anything else.

"Hello, Dean." Dean pulled him into a tight hug, causing him to gasp.

"Dean, stop!" He pushed Dean away, coughing. Dean looked at him confusedly.

"Cas, you okay? What's wrong?" Cas's pulse pounded. Could he tell him? He hesitantly reached for the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up to above his ribs, exposing the bruises there. He was glad no one used this entrance for anything usually, so there wasn't another soul around. Dean's gasp was loud in the silence.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was steely, his eyes hard. Cas averted his eyes.  
"I had to go home early from the dance, Dean." A hand, with obvious restrained strength, clenched as gently as it could around his forearm. He let his shirt drop.

"You mean your father did this to you?" A small nod on Cas's part. He was drawn into a tight hug.

"I won't let him do this again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."  
"Dean, I didn't let you know. And why are you apologising? It's not your fault." The grip around him tightened.

"How old are you?"  
"What?"  
"How old are you, Cas?" Cas couldn't move out of Dean's vicelike grip to see Dean's expression.

"Anna and I are 18, Dean."  
"Move in with me, Cas." A gasp escaped him.

"What?!"  
"Cas, Sam and I have been staying at our uncle Bobby's, and I've been planning on getting an apartment for a while. You, you don't deserve that kind of treatment! Please. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. I can go look for one this week with Bobby. I make enough money at Bobby's auto shop. If we need more, you can get a job too, and we'll graduate, and you won't have any other marks on your body."  
"I'll need to think about it, Dean." A sigh escaped the other man's lips.  
"Okay. I don't want to push you into anything. I just want you to be _safe_ , Cas."  
"I understand. Thank you, Dean."

_8:09PM. Monday:_

  
_Me: Dean. Anna and I are packed. Could we stay by your place for a few days? Or forever?_   
_Me: Sorry._   
_Dean;) <3: I'll be there as soon as I can. What's your address?_

_8:25PM. Monday:_

Anna followed us to Dean's house in her car, tailing us the whole way. Dean was being silent, but he hadn't tried prying. He had only grimaced and gotten the same angry and steely look as earlier when he saw the burn on my face and my black eye.

Dean was truly a blessing.

Bobby was fine with letting them stay, he had an extra room was for Anna and him.

Anna had showered him with apologies, but he didn't accept any of them. It wasn't her fault.

It turns out Anna had some money of her own saved up for an apartment, she just hadn't known how to bring it up to Cas.

 

_Later:_

Anna moved out by the end of the week, into her own apartment, and Cas was a bit lonely, but immensely happy that she was doing well.

Dean and him had moved out by the end of the next month.

Cas couldn't think of anything better than getting home from his job on the weekends, eating dinner with Dean, and snuggling up to him to watch a movie.

This was his life now. And he loved every moment of it.

And wouldn't you know, the college that started this whole thing? They both ended up attending it.


End file.
